1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical aid, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and medium controlling electrical stimulation using an electromyographic signal and/or health training/monitoring with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices for electrically stimulating abdominal muscles to strengthen the abdominal muscles cannot quantitatively monitor the state of the abdominal muscles after abdominal muscle-strengthening exercise. Therefore, the conventional devices cannot display a corresponding electrical stimulation level, according to the state of abdominal muscles of each individual. Further, repeated abdominal muscle-strengthening exercise may aggravate fatigued abdominal muscles, with excessive exercise actually hindering the restoration of abdominal muscles and produce adverse effects.
In addition, since conventional heart monitors are worn around the chest, e.g., to measure heart rates, they can cause a sense of pressure upon the chest. In addition, conventionally, there have not been any apparatuses, methods, or media managing patients having difficulty with movement by monitoring their back muscles and walking patterns, in real time, nor have there been any apparatuses, methods, or media for measuring heart rates and stimulating abdominal muscles simultaneously.